The present invention relates generally to oil extraction and more particularly, to a structure and method of designing a nanoparticle tailored to support hydrocarbon recovery in a subterranean formation.
Enhanced oil recovery (EOR), also known as tertiary oil recovery, has been utilized by the oil and gas industry for several decades. Conventional approaches to EOR may include chemical processes and thermal processes. Chemical processes may involve organic compounds like polymers, surfactants, and alkaline solutions. Chemical processes may have high losses of chemicals through adsorption, adhesion to rock surfaces, and degradation in harsh reservoir conditions. In addition, chemical processes may decrease permeability of a reservoir. Thermal processes may involve steam injection and in situ combustion. Thermal processes may be expensive and energy intensive, and may consume oil that could be recovered.